The Reason!
by T Penn
Summary: This explains how Clark looses his powers from a simple bolt of lightning. It is my first attempt at fanfiction.


Prequel to Leach  
  
I do not own Smallville, or its characters.  
  
This is for entertainment purposes only  
  
I got the idea from an older Anne Rice novel. Don't sue!  
  
Setting : In the Beanery. Two people discuss the fate of a hero, over a cup of coffee, and a danish.  
  
Clark- Walks into the Beanery and notices two men at a table that he has never seen before. Clark thinks, "They look so different than anybody I have ever seen. They both look too real." "One of the guys looks bright, almost illuminated, and the other looks almost as if he absorbs light." He walks past them looking for his friends Chloe and Pete.  
  
Author 1- Notices a tall figure enter the cafe: I must test his resolve.  
  
Author 2- Who's resolve?  
  
Author 1- My newest protégé, he must be tested.  
  
Author 2- Looks toward the tall youth: You and all of you're tests.  
  
Author 1- How am I to ever know the true hearts of man?  
  
Author 2- You could just observe.  
  
Author 1- People have a tendency to show just what they want to show. You are a case in point.  
  
Author 2- Puts both hands up in submission: I know, I know.  
  
Author 1- Also some people do not even know the contents of their own hearts, so how can I.  
  
Author 2- So, who is this test case?  
  
Author 1- He will be a hero, they need his help to restore balance.  
  
Author 2- Looking around: They need more help than any other of your little projects.  
  
Author 1- Shaking his head: I did not anticipate the problems I have had with them.  
  
Author 2- We never have seen eye to eye on them.  
  
Author 1- That was one of our initial arguments. Looks his companion straight in the eye: Was that why you left?  
  
Author 2- Leans back on to the chair: Actually you forced me to leave.  
  
Author 1- Looks off in memory: I forgot, I do not like to remember painful times.  
  
Author 2- We get along better now though than ever before.  
  
Author 1- So what do you suggest that I do?  
  
Author 2- Rubbing his hands: You say he has the potential to be the best of them?  
  
Author 1- Yes  
  
Author 2- But is that due to his heart, his upbringing, his powers or his soul?  
  
Author 1- Looks down at his own hands: I really do not know.  
  
Author 2- Then you must remove each in turn.  
  
Author 1- Looks at his companion with a disdain: You are cruel sometimes.  
  
Author 2- Waves his hand: That is my job though, to be cruel. It's not like we have not done it before! The only thing you can do is stress him.  
  
Author 1- But, he is so strong already.  
  
Author 2- Slamming his hand on the table: Then make him weak!  
  
Author 1- Whispers: Remove his powers?  
  
Author 2- Sounds good to me.  
  
Author 1- I like the idea about his powers. I hand picked his parents. I know their hearts have become his heart.  
  
Author 1- Then what?  
  
Author 2- Place him in the same settings that he would need his abilities. Pauses, glances at Clark: See if he acts the same, if he risks his new mortality to do the right thing he passes, and you can return his powers. If he runs away from the danger, and does nothing let him live in shame; eventually that pain will make my job easier later.  
  
Author 1- I like that idea.  
  
Author 2- So why did you not think of it?  
  
Author 1- I had, I only needed you to confirm my conclusions.  
  
Author 2- You always make things so difficult for me.  
  
Author 1- Looks at his companion with pity: Your job is one of the hardest known. I have sent you the unworthy for how long now.  
  
Author 2- Sighs: Feels like an eternity.  
  
Author 1- Remember you are relatively young compared to me!  
  
Author 2- Its always so daunting.  
  
Author 1- But, your work is invaluable. Eventually I will come for some of the ones you care for, and give them another chance.  
  
Author 2- Why?  
  
Author 1- Because everything can change, including me!  
  
Author 2- Leans across the table: I had noticed you have been less `hands on'.  
  
Author 1- Shrugs: Well they are not my only projects.  
  
Author 2- Speaking of other projects...what ever happened to that world across the way?  
  
Author 1- Shaking his head: That noble species reached its pinnacle, most had reached the end of their path.  
  
Author 2- But, this hero of yours has not?  
  
Author 1- No, his destiny will be extremely long and taxing. That is why I must test him while he is young. I would hate to have to rethink this plan when he reaches adulthood or later.  
  
Author 2- So how do you plan to test him?  
  
Author 1- Looks down at his arm where a watch should have been: The first test starts in just three hours.  
  
Author 2- Where?  
  
Author 1- At a local damn, the school plans a field trip, and this is the perfect opportunity to test his `true' strength.  
  
Author 2- Drinks some of his coffee: How long will you run the test?  
  
Author 1- Until I am satisfied that he will be able to withstand, life's agony and his solitude.  
  
Author 2- What is this young man's name?  
  
Author 1- His name is Clark Kent.  
  
Author 2- Clark Kent?  
  
After hearing his name Clark gets up and walks across the cafe to the two casually dressed gentlemen he noticed earlier. He swears he heard them call his name.  
  
Clark- Looking down at the two men he asks, "Can I help you?"  
  
Author 1- No, I was just telling my colleague your name.  
  
Clark- But, I do not know you...  
  
Author 1- I know your father very well from his reputation as a good farmer, so I know you as his dutiful son.  
  
Clark - So what is you name.  
  
Author 1- Jeh, pronounced j-a-y  
  
Author 2- Looks up into the youth's face, scowls: But, that is just a nick name.  
  
Author 1- Glaring at his companion: It will do.  
  
Clark - I'll tell my dad that I meet you.  
  
Author 1- Don't worry about it.  
  
Clark walks off shaking his head thinking to himself, `I thought I was weird.' He returns to talk to Pete and Chloe. Pete says, "What was that about." Chloe speaks up, "They seem odd, have you seen them before?" Clark looks at his friends and says, "No, and part of me thinks that we may never know who they are!"  
  
Author 1- Hearing what Clark thought and said to Chloe-he nods: Well it has been fun, but I have chores.  
  
Author 2- What needs your attention so bad at this moment.  
  
Author 1- A scientist poking into physics too early for their path. I must erase some of his thoughts, and then set in motion my test.  
  
Author 2- Well for being the boss you stay busy!  
  
Author 1- It's the only way to pass the time. Eternity is so long!  
  
The two gentlemen stand and leave tips for their drinks. The illuminated one walks out first, followed by the other.  
  
Clark- Notices the two guys leave, and curiosity wins so he follows them outside.  
  
The two continue to walk around the corner, seemingly not to notice the youth just feet behind them. They begin talking while Clark listens in....  
  
Author 1- Speaking to his companion: What are you going to do?  
  
Author 2- Think up a punishment for a serial killer you sent last week. I am a little behind due to the logistics of his crimes.  
  
Author 1- Ensure he learns the difference between regret and remorse.  
  
Author 2- I am afraid he will never learn. He will be jailed for eternity. If he becomes a problem after a time I might neutralize him.  
  
Author 1- Do not neutralize him until you are sure he is unredeemable.  
  
Author 2- You're in charge.  
  
Clark walks around the corner, and Author 1 pauses glances at Clark and winks. Clark tries to act unassuming, but fails. As he and his companion continue down the sidewalk they slowly begin to fade. Shaking his head Clark tries his x-ray vision to see in the general direction they vanished from. For a split second he sees two immensely bright slivers of light, then nothing. Clark shocked at what he sees, looks down at his watch and realizes he will be late for class. He yells a Chloe and Pete from outside the glass to get their attention. They all head to school, but Clark remains silent, realizing for the first time he is not the only person on this planet with great abilities and takes comfort in that knowledge.  
  
Later that day, from a vantage that no others could see, Author 1 watched as Clark Kent-true to his nature-almost jumps off a side wall to save a fellow classmate. Impressed but not swayed Author 1 sets his test into motion. At that moment a bolt of lightning strikes Clark sending a surge of raw, god like power through him into the other young man. I will also see how worthy the other young man's nature is....  
  
1560 


End file.
